Una Rebelde en Hogwarts
by deletethissssss
Summary: Una nueva chica llegó a Hogwarts. El problema es, fue expulsada de la AAM y es super rebelde! Podrá alguien controlar a Katherine Tackreen? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Una extranjera rebelde

Disclaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Harry Potter ni de sus derechos. Yo sólo cree algunos personajes. Por favor no demanden jejeje

Tiene **spoilers** del 5to libro, si no lo leyeron todavía no les recomiendo leer esta historia, podría arruinarles la sorpresa. Están advertidos.

Ojalá que les guste!! Dejen sus comentarios!!

Puede tener alguna que otra mala palabra y quizás cosas para mayores pero si la cosa se pone peor, la subo a PG-13.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una rebelde en Hogwarts

Capítulo 1:

Una extranjera rebelde

Un hermoso día en Londres. Hermoso para todos excepto para Harry Potter. Claro que quería volver a Hogwarts, pero no sería lo mismo sin él, la persona que siempre lo entendía y lo ayudaba en todo, la persona que siempre estaba ahí para él, su único familiar vivo, su padrino, Sirius Black. 

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de la habitación de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Había pasado todo el verano en su casa, junto a todos los Weasleys y la mejor amiga de ambos, Hermione Granger. Hubiese sido un excelente verano si no fuera por el incidente antes de terminar el quinto año, todavía no lograba superarlo. 

El sol radiante entraba por la ventana. La cicatriz en forma de rayo fue iluminada por la brillante radiación. Esa cicatriz que lo hacía famoso. Harry cambió de opinión sobre ella, antes le parecía genial, pero desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a odiarla. No le importaba ser famoso, traía muchos problemas. Quería ser normal, como todos los demás. Quería tener padres que le demostraran afecto, o por lo menos un padrino, como Sirius, alguien que lo entendiera y le aconsejara, alguien que de verdad se preocupara por él. 

De repente, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era la de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

- Harry, dice mamá que te cambies y bajes a desayunar, tenemos que irnos en un rato - dijo

- Decile que ya bajo, gracias Ron – contestó Harry 

Ron cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina. Allí estaban Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y Hermione. Los gemelos, Bill y Charlie se preparaban para acompañarlos a la estación.

- Ya viene – informó el amigo de Potter

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry bajó y todos empezaron a desayunar. Al terminar, juntaron todas sus cosas y en autos proveídos por el ministerio, se dirigieron a la estación de Kings Cross para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Entraron a la plataforma 9 ¾ y empezaron a despedirse. Pero, de repente, algo llamó su atención. Era una chica de cabello castaño claro y ondulado recogido en un peinado raro. Estaba vestida con un jean oscuro, una remera verde manzana de un solo hombro y unas zapatillas gastadas. Era mirada por muchas de las personas presentes. Quizás era porque estaba llena de pulseras, quizás era porque tenía unos aros colgantes también verdes, quizás era porque se le veía apenas el ombligo o quizás era porque estaba maquillada y llevaba unos anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza. Parecía de dieciséis años y estaba con dos hombres, uno que parecía el papá y otro el hermano, y con una mujer, que parecía su mamá. 

- ¿Quién es _esa_? – preguntó Ron confundido

- No sé, pero se viste bien – se rió Fred

Hermione giró los ojos.

- Cuidate mucho y no causes problemas – se escuchó la voz de la mamá de la chica

- Eso es imposible – dijo el hermano

- Callate Bryan – dijo la chica

- Que tengas un buen año – dijo el papá

- Gracias papá, pero lo dudo, lejos de casa, lejos de todos los de allá - 

- La vas a pasar bien, sólo hacé un esfuerzo y vas a ver que este lugar te va a gustar -

La chica abrazó a su familia, agarró su baúl y se fue hacia el tren. De repente, un ruido sobresaltó a todos. 

*Clap*

- Bueno, terminó la función, es hora de ir al tren – dijo el señor Weasley

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaron a todos. La señora Weasley abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga.

- Molly, dejalo respirar – dijo Arthur

- Uy sí, perdón Harry – dijo Molly soltándolo – Cuidate mucho y escribinos para contarnos como estás, ¿sí? -

- Sí, señora Weasley, gracias -

- Y ustedes también cuidense, Ginny, Ron, Hermione -

- Sí, lo haremos mamá – dijo Ginny

Fred y George se acercaron a Ron y le dieron una caja.

- Toma – dijeron – Estos son folletos que promocionan nuestros productos, por favor repartilos entre los alumnos de Hogwarts -

Ron agarró la caja y la abrió. Adentro había un pilón de papeles con las palabras "Sortilegios Weasley" en ellos. Abajo había una foto de los gemelos y luego la lista de productos.

- Gracias, lo haré -

Los cuatro guardaron sus baúles y subieron al tren. Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaron un compartimento, en cambio, Ginny dijo que tenía que reunirse con Luna Lovegood y se fue a otra parte del tren.

****** (Punto de vista de la chica) ******

Ni bien entré al expreso de Hogwarts, lo primero que hice fue buscar un compartimento con nadie adentro, así podía estar yo sola. Eso se me hizo bastante difícil ya que todos tenían por lo menos dos personas adentro. Siempre fui de hablar con la gente y expresar opiniones, me encanta conocer personas, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era sentarme sola y hacer nada. Al fin pude encontrar un compartimento vacío, por lo tanto entré y me instalé ahí. Saqué mi revista y me puse a leer y a tararear una canción. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente, se abrió la puerta y entró un chico de cabello rubio platinado seguido por otro morocho. 

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, que vinieran a interrumpirme. Yo no soy de quedarme tranquila, soy muy activa, pero en ese momento necesitaba tranquilidad.

- Espero que no te moleste que te hayamos interrumpido – dijo el rubio

- Sí, me molesta – dije sincera

- Ah, bueno – dijo el rubio en voz baja. Parecía que no esperaba mi respuesta. – Nos vamos a sentar acá – agregó, él y su amigo sentándose en los dos asientos enfrente de mí.

- Es un mundo libre – contesté, todavía sumergida en mi revista

- Él es Blaise Zabini – dijo señalando a su amigo morocho – Y yo soy Draco Malfoy. Somos los dos de sexto año de la casa Slytherin -

- Ah, que interesante – dije, no interesada en absoluto, levantando los ojos de mi revista

- ¿Y vos no vas a presentarte? – preguntó Malfoy

- Soy Katherine Tackreen, soy de Argentina y vengo de la AAM, me expulsaron y me vine acá. Entro a sexto año. Y me pueden decir Kat - expliqué

- Oh. Kat. ¿Sabías que "cat" es gato en inglés? – preguntó Malfoy

"_Que tarado._" Pensé. 

Cada vez me caía peor. Se creía mucho, demasiado para mi gusto.

- ¿Y sabías que "Draco" es sinónimo de idiota? - dije

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó - ¿En qué idioma? -

- En el que acabo de inventar -

- Oh, genial – dijo sarcásticamente

Seguí leyendo mi revista mientras Malfoy y Zabini hablaban pero ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar lo que decían. Al rato, se volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimento.

"_Genial_" pensé "_Más gente, justo lo que necesito para arruinar la tranquilidad_"

Miré hacia la ventana y ahí vi a una chica fea vestida ya con la túnica de Hogwarts.

- ¡Draki! – chilló (tenía voz de nenita insoportable) - ¡Te busqué por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas? -

- Hola Pansy. Acá, estuve siempre acá. – respondió Malfoy 

- ¡Ay pero te estuve buscando! ¿Blaise por qué no le dijiste que viniera conmigo? -

- No sé. – dijo Zabini

Ya cansada de estos tipos, agarré mis cosas y me levanté, pero cuando intenté salir por la puerta, esa tal Pansy me bloqueó y no me dejó salir. 

- Eh... ¿te importa? Intento salir - dije

- ¡Ah no! ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué hacías vos acá con Draki? – preguntó muy alterada

- Nada - respondí

- ¡No te creo! ¡Mirá que es _mi_ chico! ¡No te conviene pelear conmigo! -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Te pensás que _yo_ estoy interesada en _él_? ¡Nahh! ¡_Por favor_! -

- ¡Mentira! Si no estás interesada en él, ¿para qué viniste a buscarlo? -

- ¿Venir a buscarlo? ¡Pero si él vino acá! – dije perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡Si lo querés vas a tener que pelear conmigo! -

- ¡Uy callate! Dejame pasar, ¿dale? Me quiero ir a otra parte porque con ustedes acá no se puede leer tranquila – respondí. Esta chica me parecía una idiota, seguía bloqueándome el paso y culpándome por algo que no hice ni pienso hacer. 

- ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar pasar hasta que dejes tranquilo a Draki! -

Me dieron ganas de partirle la cara, se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

- ¡Uy nena! ¡Qué pesada que sos! ¿Tenés algo en la cabeza que no te hace entender que NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN _TU_ "DRAKI"? – le grité descontrolada - ¡AHORA DEJAME PASAR Y NO ME MOLESTES MÁS! -

- ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar pasar! -

- ¿Ah no? – la desafié

- No – contestó segura

- Perfecto. _¡Expelliarmus! _ - grité. Pansy salió volando de la puerta y cayó al piso fuertemente. 

- ¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió! -

- Y si seguís molestando te puedo hacer cosas peores, así que cuidado con quien te metés, ¿sí? Hasta otra -

- ¡Te van a expulsar! – me gritó mientras yo me alejaba por el pasillo.

"_Como si me importara_" pensé. 

Seguí caminando y traté de olvidar el "pequeño incidente". Me concentré en encontrar otro compartimento vacío pero todos estaban llenos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que iba a tener que compartir un compartimento, pero no había lugar en ninguno. Caminé un rato hasta que encontré un compartimento donde sobraba un solo lugar. Había un chico de pelo azabache, un pelirrojo y una chica de pelo castaño con mucho volumen. Abrí la puerta y entré.

****** (Fin punto de vista Katherine) ******

La chica del andén entró al compartimento. 

- Perdonen – dijo – No encontré lugar en ningún otro compartimento, ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes? -

- Sí, claro – dijo Harry invitándola a sentarse

- En realidad, sí tenía un compartimento pero después vinieron dos chicos y lo ocuparon, unos tales Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Luego vino una chica llamada Pansy o algo así y me empezó a decir que yo estaba atrás de Malfoy y no me dejaba en paz – explicó

- Slytherin, era obvio – murmuró Hermione sin que nadie la escuchara

- Soy Ron Weasley – empezó éste estrechando la mano de la chica

- Harry Potter -

Hermione parecía no querer contestar. Ron la codeó y le levantó las cejas.

- Hermione Granger – dijo al fin

- Estamos en sexto año en Gryffindor – agregó Harry

- Yo soy Katherine Tackreen, vengo de Argentina, de la AAM, me expulsaron y entonces... -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida

- Me expulsaron de la AAM y vine acá. Entro en sexto año -

Se escuchó un murmuro por parte de Hermione y Harry y Ron se habían quedado sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué es la AAM? – preguntó Ron

- ¡Ay Ron! La Academia Argentina de Magia, claro. Todo el mundo sabe eso – dijo Hermione

- Excepto yo – dijo Ron

- ¿Por qué te expulsaron? – preguntó Harry

- Se cansaron de mí, supongo. Ah y si ustedes están en sexto año entonces ¿conocen a esos tipos de los que les hablé? - 

- Sí, claro. Es raro que Malfoy ahora se esté juntando con Zabini y no esté más rodeado de esos trolles de Crabbe y Goyle. Y ahora es perseguido a todas partes por Pansy Parkinson, se dice que está enamorado de él – dijo Ron

- Ah, eso explica muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué quería arrancarme la cabeza – dijo Katherine

- ¿Y qué le hiciste? – preguntó Ron

- La hechicé – contestó Katherine simplemente

- ¿Qué? ¿Recién llegas a Hogwarts y ya te estás metiendo en problemas? – dijo Hermione secamente

- Creo que me salteé la parte donde eso es _tu_ problema –

- Deberías agradecer que me estoy preocupando por lo que te pasa, además, es sólo mi opinión -

- Nadie te la pidió. Y si querés la mía, comprate un shampoo anti-frizz, hay unas buenas ofertas 2 x 1 en mi revista -

Hermione parecía realmente ofendida.

- No te preocupes, no me importa lo que hay sobre la cabeza, me preocupa más lo que hay _en_ ella - 

- ¿Es esa una indirecta para decir que soy tonta? -

- No, no ¿_Cómo _voy a decir eso? -

Katherine echó un bufido.

- Como sea – dijo – Igual no te pienses que yo quiero estar acá -

Y el resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, excepto por Harry y Ron que murmuraban, ya que no querían romperlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y eso fue el capítulo 1!!! Ojalá que les haya gustado!! Ahora hagan click en el botoncito de review y díganme que les pareció!!! Si les pareció bueno, díganmelo y también díganme las partes y cosas que les gustaron, si quieren dejen ideas!! Si no les gustó, apreciaría muchos sus comentarios y sus críticas _constructivas_!!! :D

Gracias por leer!!

Saludos

|+| ...Melu Black... |+|


	2. Sorteada e ignorada

Ya que estoy aburrida, llueve y no tengo otra cosa para hacer, voy a seguir con la historia jejeje.

Ojalá que les guste!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo 2:

****

Sorteada e ignorada

Después del silencioso viaje, Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a bajar del tren y corrieron para que Katherine no los alcanzara y así pudieron ocupar un carruaje junto con Ginny.

- Si llega a quedar en Gryffindor, me muero - dijo Ron

- No, seguro que queda en Slytherin - dijo Hermione

- ¿De quién hablan? - intervino Ginny

- De la chica nueva esa - contestó Harry

- Ah, yo la vi, pasó como cinco veces por al lado de mi compartimento. También vi su pelea con Pansy Parkinson -

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Ron

- No sé, pero Pansy estaba histérica, corrió rapidísimo a buscar a Draco y cuando lo vio con esa chica, casi la mata, la quería matar y ella se defendió -

- Recién llega a Hogwarts y ya se mete en problemas - dijo Hermione

- Estaba muy sola, quizás necesita amigos, alguien a quien hablarle -

- ¡No! ¡No hay que acercarse! Estoy segura de que es una espía de Voldemort, es peligrosa. No se le acerquen -

- Ay Hermione por favor - dijo Ron - ¿No estás exagerando? -

- ¡NO! Alguien que es expulsado de la AAM no puede ser alguien bueno, ¿verdad? -

Y Hermione se pasó todo el resto del viaje al castillo aburriéndolos contándoles por qué estaba segura de que Katherine era una espía, la evidencia, las razones, etc. 

******

Al llegar al castillo, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron a que comenzara la ceremonia.

- ¡Tengo hambre! - dijo Ron

- Yo también - dijo Harry

De repente, se abrieron las puertas y entró la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero y el taburete, que estaba seguida por una fila de alumnos, entre ellos Katherine. La profesora pasó al frente y se aclaró la garganta.

- Antes de empezar quería anunciarles que estamos orgullosos de recibir una nueva alumna en nuestra escuela. Ella viene de muy lejos y empieza hoy sexto año. Ella es Katherine Ann Tackreen - dijo

En la mesa de Gryffindor se escuchó una tos por parte de Hermione que no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo de "orgullosos".

- Espero que la hagan sentir como en casa y sean amables con ella -

- Sí, como no - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

Katherine se acercó a la profesora McGonagall.

- Erm... ¿profesora? - dijo

- ¿Sí, querida? -

- Quería decirle que no me llamo 'Ann' -

- ¿Ah, no? Pero eso dice en la lista -

- Bueno, sí, me _llamo_ Ann pero prefiero que no me llamen así, no me gusta. Detesto el nombre Ann. Puede llamarme Katherine o sólo Tackreen -

- Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Tackreen. Y hágame el favor de sacarse esos anteojos y al llegar a su sala común, sáquese ese ridículo esmalte de uñas -

Katherine se miró las manos y observó atentamente sus uñas, no les encontraba nada de malo, es más, le gustaban mucho. No veía por qué tenía que sacarse el esmalte.

Cuando la profesora dijo su nombre, se sentó en el taburete mientras le colocaban el sombero.

- Mmmm - pensó éste - Es una decisión difícil. Tenés las cualidades de más de una casa, buenas y malas. Me parece que deberías tratar mejor a la gente de acá, no quieren matarte ni nada... y también deberías empezar a pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar -

- Bueno, sí - murmuró Katherine - Te agradecería mucho si me sortearas, después de todo, esto es un sombrero seleccionador no un aconsejador -

Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione rogaban para que no la eligieran para Gryffindor.

- ¿Y? ¿Te decidiste sombrero? - preguntó Katherine - Vamos que no tengo todo el día -

- No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto... ¡GRYFFINDOR! -

Todos aplaudieron para no quedar mal, además, porque Dumbledore los estaba mirando. Hermione maldecía, y Katherine también.

- ¿Por qué en Gryffindor? Estoy segura de que el sombrero se equivocó, _tiene_ que haber un error, esa chica en Gryffindor no puede estar -

- ¿Por qué acá? Tengo que estar con la perfectita Granger y sus amiguitos. Me dijeron que es una traga libros, y voy a tener que soportarla. Encima, seguro que va a convencer a todos para que me odien y van a armar un club para criticarme. Como si me importara lo que ellos piensan de mí, yo soy feliz como soy y no voy a cambiar, menos por ellos. Que se vayan acostumbrando porque las cosas van a ser siempre así -

Cuando terminaron de sortear a todos los alumnos de primer año, el banquete comenzó. Todos comían felices, excepto Katherine.

- Mirá - le susurró Hermione a Harry - Seguro que no come porque la comida _engorda_, ¡qué horror! -

- No debe ser así, Hermione - dijo Harry

- ¿Ah no? Preguntale por qué no come y vas a ver que te responde "no tengo hambre" -

- Preguntale vos -

- No, yo no le voy a hablar, pero sé quien puede hacerlo -

Hermione habló con Ginny quien estaba sentada al lado de Katherine. La joven pelirroja le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué no comés? -

- No tengo hambre - dijo sinceramente

Hermione lanzó una risa triunfal.

- ¿Vieron? Se los... - empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Ron

- Sí, Hermione, _nos lo dijiste_ - contestó

Después de un rato, el banquete terminó y todos marcharon hacia sus salas comunes. Katherine caminaba sola y miraba hacia todos lados, observando el lugar que sería su hogar por los próximos dos años, si no era expulsada antes. Recuerdos felices vinieron a su mente. Movió su cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de hacerlos desaparecer, no quería recordar eso. Quería olvidarlo y superarlo. Si seguía pensando tanto en el pasado no iba a poder preocuparse por el presente. Se propuso seguir adelante y desde ese momento tratar de vivir cada día al máximo, como siempre lo había hecho. Se propuso divertirse, pasar un buen rato, ser feliz, aunque se le iba a hacer muy difícil.

De repente, escuchó una voz tras ella. Se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

- Era de esperarse, Gryffindor, la casa de los perdedores. Seguro que ahora vas a hacerte amiga de Potter, Weasley y Granger, los perdedores oficiales. Era obvio. Y seguro que vas a terminar tonta como ellos, aunque ya lo sos desde el principio - dijo

Katherine le lanzó una mirada de furia. Malfoy sonreía maléficamente.

- Qué hipócrita de tu parte hablar de perdedores, Malfoy - dijo

- Te recomiendo no ir a lo de los Weasley, los padres son unos... -

- Hablando de padres, ¿qué hay de los tuyos? Escuché que tu padre está en la carcel. Escuché que trabaja para Voldemort y lo mandaron ahí, Potter lo agarró -

- Así vas a terminar, como los Potter. Los ignorantes terminan como ellos, muertos -

La chica se enojó. No iba a dejar que Malfoy arruinara todo, no iba a dejar que sus comentarios la afectaran o la hicieran sentir inferior, no iba a dejar que sus comentarios arruinaran lo que se había propuesto.

- Por lo menos muerta no tengo que verte más la cara - 

- Y así vas a terminar, no te burles, no subestimes a la muerte -

- Qué poético. La próxima inventate algo mejor -

- Una última recomendación antes de irme, no te acerques a los Granger, son muggles y podrías infectarte -

- Pero que de estupideces que decís, Malfoy. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Potter, Weasley, Granger o cualquiera de esos. Y no me molestes más, ¿sí? -

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Corrió para alcanzar al resto, Malfoy le había hecho perder mucho tiempo y quería escuchar la contraseña. Pudo alcanzar al grupo pero terminó exhausta. Entraron a la sala común y le mostraron su cuarto. Tenía que compartirlo con Hermione, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a ninguna. También se encontró con que tenía que compartir el cuarto con otras dos chicas más, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quienes resultaron ser bastante insoportables, no tanto como Granger, pero insoportables para su gusto. Decidió darles más tiempo y tratar de darles una oportunidad, a ellas y a todos los de ese colegio, quizás funcionara. Eligió la cama más cerca de la ventana, se cambió y se tiró, estaba muy cansada. De repente, las luces se acabaron.

- Buenas noches - dijo Katherine, sin recibir respuesta alguna, excepto la de Crooshanks, que maulló

"_Bueno, como quieran_" - pensó

En el cuarto de los chicos, Harry Potter miraba al techo. Su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, hacía lo mismo. Las luces estaban apagadas, no había sonido alguno y el resto de los chicos estaban dormidos.

- No sé por qué, pero no me cae muy bien - dijo Ron

- A mi tampoco - dijo Harry

- Quizás no nos conocimos muy bien, quizás no es culpa de ella, quizás deberíamos darle una oportunidad - dijo Ron

- No te entiendo, Ron. Pero no me interesa entenderte a esta hora de la noche, tengo sueño. Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches, Harry -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me quedó medio corto me parece jejeje. ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas!

Gracias a los q dejaron reviews, acá están los agradecimientos.

****

Luna girl: Está bien, no me molestó tu comentario porque fuiste honesta y sobre todo porque fue constructivo y me dijiste que fue lo que te hizo acordar a una Mary Sue. A mí también me pareció demasiado buena la actitud de Draco en el primer capítulo y traté de cambiarla. Ojalá que este te guste. No creo que te puedas imaginar cuántas páginas sobre Mary Sues leí, cuántos tests hice y cuántas parodias leí, jejeje. No quiero que Kat termine así, no quiero que sea una Mary Sue porque no tiene gracia un personaje perfecto que se mete de repente en las vidas de los demás. Cuál Mary Sue fue la que leíste?? Gracias!!

****

Hcate: Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado!! Las aventuras en realidad empiezan en el próximo capítulo pero no la voy a hacer _muy _rebelde, no más que Fred y George. Sólo un poco de líos. Y a Malfoy... nah, no le interesó Kat, jejeje. La verdad no tengo idea por qué no está más con los gorilas jajajaja. Sí, soy argentina, se debe re notar jaja. Quería escribir el fic de otra manera pero si lo escribía con un acento que no es el mío sería falso. Mmm la pareja de Kat.. si te lo diría estaría arruinando la sorpresa no?? Jejeje. Pero no es una pareja común. No, a Hermione no le cae para nada bien jeje, es todo lo contrario a ella. Y todo sobre la AAM va a ser más adelante jeje. Gracias por el review!!! :D

Saludos!! Díganme que les pareció porfis!!! 

|+| ...Melu Black... |+|


End file.
